


Фермер 2.0

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фермер 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 2567 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** стеб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Варфоломеев Евгений Петрович всегда был нелюдимым. Соседи искренне верили в то, что он – серийный маньяк-убийца. Низкий, массивный, крепко сбитый, бритый налысо и немногословный – образчик маньяка. Но жил Евгений тихо и никому не мешал заниматься тем же. Потому все жители предпочитали молчать и старательно избегали своего странного соседа. Только Вальтер не мог успокоиться.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Фермер 2.0"

Варфоломеев Евгений Петрович всегда был нелюдимым. Соседи искренне верили в то, что он – серийный маньяк-убийца. Низкий, массивный, крепко сбитый, бритый налысо и немногословный – образчик маньяка. Но жил Евгений тихо и никому не мешал заниматься тем же. Потому все жители предпочитали молчать и старательно избегали своего странного соседа. Только Вальтер не мог успокоиться. 

Совсем недавно Вальтер был назначен сотрудником в местное отделение полиции. И, как любой новичок, грезил мечтой раскрыть свое _Дело_. Дело это обязательно должно было быть резонансным и непременно производящим фурор. Такое дело гарантированно помогло бы с карьерным ростом. Вот только дела доставались какие-то мелкие: мошенники, карманники да подростки – угонщики авто. А он же мечтал о судьбе великого героя – спасителя нации! Именно потому обратил внимание на Евгения. Этот человек вызывал сомнения и настораживал с первой минуты: тихий, нелюдимый, странный, да еще и соседи все его боятся – ну, точно маньяк!

Приняв твердое решение разгадать загадку – кем же является этот подозрительный тип, – Вальтер стал внимательно следить за ним. Но днём Евгений казался абсолютно простым человеком с совершенно скучной жизнью: работа, спортзал, дом. И никаких друзей, любовников, знакомых, ни с кем не встречался, не общался.  
Проанализировав все, Вальтер не только не засомневался в своей версии, а еще сильнее убедился в том, что с соседом что-то нечисто. Нужно было просто последить за ним ночью. Чем Вальтер и занялся ближайшим же вечером.

***

На часах было уже десять, Вальтер в своем авто залег в соседнем дворе, следя за окнами «объекта». Стекла авто были тонированные, для конспирации. Вальтер, вооружился аппаратом ночного видения и занял выжидательную позицию.

Ожидание вышло длительным: Вальтер успел выпить весь чай из термоса – литрового красавца, прикупленного перед вступлением в должность специально для длительных засад, – и съел все бутерброды. Теперь клонило в сон, но он стоически терпел. В три часа ночи окна Евгения потухли, и Вальтер весь подтянулся. Он был уверен, что именно сегодня сосед пойдет «на дело». Спустя несколько минут двери подъезда открылись, и из дома вышел Евгений. Он осмотрелся и направился прямиком к своему гаражу. 

О, да! Гараж также был важным элементом этой головоломки! Евгений не был автовладельцем, более того, никогда ранее авто не владел и даже водительских прав не имел. Чтобы получить данную информацию, Вальтеру пришлось наступить на горло своим принципам и сходить на свидание с мужчиной, который был ему абсолютно не по нраву – главой информационного отдела Тимуром Васильевичем. Тот был старше Вальтера на семь лет и явно показывал, что молодой и амбициозный коллега очень ему нравится.

Вальтер замер в ожидании, не отрывая глаз от соседа. Тот подошел к своему гаражу, снова посмотрел по сторонам, а после открыл ворота, оставляя лишь небольшую щель, протиснулся туда и резко захлопнул створки. 

Вальтер выскочил из своего укрытия, намереваясь проследовать за соседом. Медленно ступая по гравийной дорожке, стараясь не шуметь шуршащими камешками, полицейский продвигался к гаражу. Подойдя вплотную к строению, он заметил яркий свет, что пробивался из-под железных ворот.

«Аха, разделывает трупы!» – подумал Вальтер и потянул ворота на себя. Одна из створок поддалась и слегка приоткрылась. Изнутри ворота были закрыты на цепочку, потому видна была лишь небольшая часть помещения.

Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, Вальтер прильнул к щели и заглянул внутрь, держа наготове криминалистический фотоаппарат. Однако увидеть ничего не вышло – из недр гаража бил яркий белый свет. Зато вышло кое-что другое: почувствовать неприятный сладковатый запах, так похожий на...  
Но тут из недр гаража послышался какой-то шум, и Вальтер кинулся прочь. Теперь он точно был уверен – в гараже скрывают следы преступления.

***

Засыпал он в ту ночь плохо, сам сон оказался и того хуже. Во сне перед Вальтером предстал сосед Евгений. Вот только был он отчего-то не странным нелюдимым дяденькой, а самым настоящим инопланетным существом. Серая кожа, гигантские миндалевидные глаза, вытянутое тщедушное тельце: чудище да и только. Одето оно было в белый халат и совершало какие-то ужасные медицинские эксперименты. И если в начале сна их жертвами являлись какие-то незнакомые люди, то ближе к моменту пробуждения сосед навис уже над самим Вальтером. В руках инопланетного Евгения был странный металлический инструмент с длинной иглой на конце, которую сосед стремился ввести незваному гостю в нос. Вальтер почти физически ощутил боль, пронзившую его до самого мозга и, закричав, проснулся.

Он лежал в своей постели и тяжело дышал. На улице уже рассвело, и до обычно времени подъема оставалось всего десять минут.  
Вальтер – все еще в холодном поту от ночного кошмара – поднялся с постели и направился в душ. Худо-бедно в себя он пришел сильно позже, уже направляясь к дверям своего жилища. И даже покидая квартиру, все равно прокручивал в голове эпизоды сна. 

Вдруг кто-то толкнул его. Обернувшись, Вальтер увидел Евгения, быстро сбегающего по ступенькам.

– Доброе утро! – громко поздоровался полицейский. Сосед поднял глаза, взгляд выражал нечто нечитаемое. 

– Доброе утро, – ответил Евгений так же глухо, как говорил всегда. 

– Евгений, я всегда хотел вас спросить. У вас же есть гараж, а авто нет. Вам гараж не нужен, так? Я хотел бы его купить, – Вальтер замер, внимательно наблюдая за соседом. 

– Не могу, он мне необходим!

– Зачем? У вас же нет автомобиля! – притворно удивился полицейский. 

– Я там держу… корову…

Вальтер пораженно замер. Он ожидал любого ответа, продумывал, какой же предлог придумает сосед, но услышанное все равно было слишком обескураживающим.

– Корову???

– Да, для молока. Я люблю молоко! – с этими словами Евгений резко развернулся и ушел. 

Весь день Вальтер носился с мыслью об этой корове в гараже. К концу рабочего дня решился и пошел к Тимуру Васильевичу. 

– Вальтер, вечер добрый! – мужчина в кресле мягко и даже нежно улыбнулся, но, увидев лицо молодого коллеги, сразу насторожился, – Что-то случилось?

– Тимур Васильевич, вы каким-нибудь образом можете узнать, является ли человек владельцем коровы?.. И он не фермер.

– Вальтер, ты очень милый мальчик и нравишься мне, однако, найти ТАКУЮ информацию будет крайне сложно. Подумай над этим, я не насильник и не собираюсь тебя принуждать ни к чему, кроме пары свиданий, – Вальтер молчал и внимательно следил за старшим коллегой, – Расскажи мне, что случилось? Кого ты ловишь? Это же не рабочее дело, ради твоих должностных обязанностей ты бы так не старался. Я прав?

Подумав какое-то время, Вальтер принял решение:

– Тимур Васильевич, вы мне тоже весьма симпатичны, и я был бы благодарен вам за помощь.  
Собеседник смерил Вальтера долгим взглядом, а потом резко встал из-за стола:

– Ну, раз так, Вальтер, я тебе помогу. Сам, лично. Рассказывай, что там у тебя. Обещаю не забирать лавры твоего «Большого дела» себе. 

Услышав эти слова, Вальтер покраснел, но после кивнул:

– Хорошо! Я Вам расскажу.

– Тогда поехали в какой-нибудь уютный ресторанчик, и все мне там расскажешь.

***

Вальтер и Тимур сидели в тихом семейном ресторанчике, пили коньяк, и молодой полицейский заполошно рассказывал старшему коллеге о своих наблюдениях.

– Ну, и с чего ты взял, что он маньяк, а не просто странный человек, который держит корову в гараже? Мало ли психов? Надоело играть в ферму на компьютере – решил поиграть вживую. 

Молодой полицейский задумался: и правда, почему его эта корова так насторожила? Но что-то же было? Что-то совершенно точно было! Спустя пять минут напряженного мыслительного процесса лицо его разгладилось, и губы расплылись в улыбке. 

– Точно! Я вспомнил. Вчера ночью я проследил за ним. В три часа ночи он отправился в свой гараж. Якобы к корове, не так ли? – Вальтер вскинул бровь в ехидном жесте, – Я прокрался к гаражу, желая взглянуть, что там. 

– И что же там?

– Я ничего не смог увидеть! – молодой человек так стремился донести свою мысль, что даже не глядел в свою тарелку.

– И? – Тимур нахмурился, продолжая жевать стейк.

– Но оттуда шел сладковатый запах.

Тимур все-таки оторвался от тарелки и напряженно спросил:

– Запах разложения? Уверен?

– Абсолютно! Не думаю, что он ходит на могилку возлюбленной коровы. 

– Что ж, Вальтер, поехали к тебе. Проследим за этим соседом и его гаражом, а там подумаем, как быть.

***

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь. Евгений уже успел спуститься и спрятаться в своем логове. Вальтер и Тимур перебежками двинулись к гаражу.

– Запомни, Вальтер, – прошептал Тимур, – мы не можем ворваться туда и что-либо сделать, у нас нет постановления. Мы просто понаблюдаем, а потом попробуем добиться официального расследования. 

– Хорошо, Тимур Васильевич!

Мужчина улыбнулся и прошептал:

– Думаю, мы можем перейти на «ты», и вне работы можешь называть меня по имени. 

Вальтер в ответ лишь кивнул. Подойдя вплотную к гаражным воротам, они внимательно прислушались. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Знаками молодой полицейский предложил открыть ворота. Из щели, как в прошлый раз, полился яркий белый свет. Тимур присмотрелся, а потом резко дернул на себя ворота, и цепочка сорвалась. 

– Что ты делаешь? – ахнул Вальтер. 

– Там никого нет! Заглянем, все обследуем, и ты успокоишься, – с ехидной улыбкой произнес Тимур. 

Яркий свет, бьющий из гаража, ослепил Вальтера. Когда глаза привыкли, он смог разглядеть в глубине гаража… корову! И никого больше. 

– Корова, как видишь. Он просто шизанутый фермер, – усмехнулся Тимур, но Вальтер насторожился. Что-то не давало парню покоя, поэтому он начал методично обшаривать взглядом все помещение, пытаясь найти и определить источник этого беспокойства. 

– Свет! – спустя какое-то время эмоционально воскликнул он. 

– Что свет? – непонимающе ответил Тимур. 

– Откуда идет свет? Где его источник? Он слишком яркий. 

На этот раз и Тимур насторожился. А потом вошел в гараж и направился прямиком к корове. 

– Тимур, что там? – сейчас Вальтер действительно испугался, на минуту ему показалось, что сосед прячется за одним из шкафов, стоящих у стены, с ножом наперевес, и поджидает момента напасть. Когда Тимур подошел к корове вплотную, животное надрывно замычало. Вальтер, не ожидавший такого, вздрогнул. 

– Тут люк в полу. Похоже, свет льется из-под него.

По спине Вальтера пробежал холодок. А в сознании вновь всплыли образы из ночного кошмара. И здесь – в этом странном гараже, глубокой ночью – они показались не порождением бредящего мозга, а вполне себе реальностью.

– Тимур, давай попробуем выбить санкцию и придем сюда с группой, – прошептал Вальтер.

– Ну уж нет, мой мальчик, я не буду позориться без оснований. Да и не даст нам никто санкции без этих самых оснований, – мужчина подошел вплотную к корове и наклонился к люку. Животное даже не шелохнулось, словно бы охраняя люк, – А ну, корова, посторонись!

Тимур, периодически посматривая вверх, на корову, потянул крышку люка на себя. Механизм поддался, и открылся лаз. 

– Что там, Тимур?

– Хмм… похоже на холодильную камеру. Странно. Оттуда идет запах разложения. Может, тут незаконный мясозаготовительный цех, – Тимур взглянул на парня, улыбнулся, – Жди меня здесь! Я быстро!

Когда Тимур стал спускаться в люк, корова истошно замычала, да так, что в ушах заложило. Снизу послышались шум и какие-то голоса, потом крик Тимура… и перед глазами Вальтера все поплыло.

***

Очнулся Вальтер в неизвестном помещении: кафельный пол, стены, потолок. Что-то холодное, на чем он лежал, на поверку оказалось разделочным столом. Тимура нигде видно не было. Полицейский попытался подняться: ноги и руки слушались плохо – дрожали, спину ломило. Но все же после нескольких попыток встать удалось. Со стола он не слез, а буквально сполз. И только поднявшись, понял, что босой. Это немало удивило. Впрочем, искать обувь в нынешней ситуации не представлялось возможным, и Вальтер предпочел отправиться на поиски Тимура.

Ступая по холодному кафелю, молодой полицейский дошел до металлической двери и аккуратно ее приоткрыл, сделав маленькую щель. Сразу за дверью лежал пустой коридор. Выйдя наружу, Вальтер осторожно прокрался по коридору, напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки за другими дверями и дергая их. Но за дверьми была тишина, а сами они оказались заперты. Так, крадучись, Вальтер дошел до конца коридора, который привел его к огромному залу, судя по кафельному оформлению и стерильной частоте – операционному. Страх накатил новой волной, а ужасы ночи вернулись. Память услужливо напомнила, что во сне он видел себя в такой же, – да что там! – именно в этой операционной. 

Преодолевая ужас, Вальтер проскользнул внутрь и, пригнувшись, стал изучать помещение. Огромная отделанная кафелем комната без окон, с двумя дверьми. Вторая дверь насторожила – с той стороны лился свет. Впрочем, операционная также была освещена. Инструментов здесь не было, и это успокаивало. Дойдя до второй двери, Вальтер аккуратно заглянул в окошко на ней. Второе помещение было похоже на то, в котором он очнулся. Только располагались здесь три стола, такие же, как в их городском морге. Все столы были заняты – тремя мужчинами. И одним из них был…

– Тимур, – прошептал Вальтер и стал лихорадочно осматривать зал. Посторонних, кроме двух бессознательных мужчин, не было. 

Аккуратно прокравшись в помещение, молодой полицейский подбежал, постоянно пригибаясь к полу, к столу, где лежал Тимур. 

– Тимур, Тимур, очнись, – прошептал Вальтер. Тимур резко распахнул глаза.

– Вальтер, мальчик мой, я не сплю, но я ничего не вижу. Ты как? – Вальтер замер в шоке. 

– Я хорошо, а что с тобой? Почему ты не видишь?

– Это сосед. Евгений. Он… он не человек. Он… – закончить реплику он не успел. Одна из трех дверей, что вели в это помещение, открылась, и внутрь вошел Евгений. Нет, если бы Вальтер не видел этого во сне, он бы не узнал своего соседа в этом низком существе с серой кожей и большими, черными, миндалевидными глазами. 

– Ну, здравствуй, Вальтер, – прошипел сосед, – почему ты не поверил в корову? Зачем полез разбираться? Теперь тебе и твоему другу придется стать нашими исследовательскими объектами.

– Что? – язык едва ворочался, но мужчина смог задать вопрос.

– Скажем так, мы занимаемся исследованием людей. И на данном этапе нам важно изучить репродуктивные процессы. Я очень давно был внедрен на Землю, чтобы установить, как же именно вы воспроизводитесь. И знаешь, что я узнал? Оказывается, люди совершают репродуктивные акты с теми, кто совершенно точно не может стать необходимым объектом для продления рода – мужчина с мужчиной, женщина с женщиной. 

– Это называется любовь, – перебил инопланетянина Тимур. 

– Да, я знаю. Так вот, это явление меня весьма заинтересовало, – полицейские молчали, не понимая, к чему клонит «сосед». – Итак, вы совершите репродуктивный акт, а я проведу анализы. Тогда вы уйдете живыми и здоровыми. 

-Что? Заниматься перед вами сексом, чтобы вы отслеживали процессы, происходящие в наших организмах?! – взревел Тимур. 

Но Вальтер вспомнил ужасные видения ночи и резко заговорил:

– Хорошо! Но после этого мы уйдем, и вы больше не будете нас искать. 

– Согласен! И мы сотрем вам память. 

В момент, когда вошел Евгений, Тимур прозрел, и теперь шокированно переводил взгляд с инопланетянина на Вальтера. Но молодой полицейский лишь утвердительно кивнул, давая понять, что все идет по плану. 

Их переместили в другую операционную, скрывавшуюся за одной из дверей. В ней столы были значительно больше и покрыты медицинскими пеленками. 

– Располагайтесь. Помещение под наблюдением, можете начинать, – после этих слов Евгений развернулся и двинулся на выход. Вальтер понимал, что его действия рискованные, он представления не имел, есть ли здесь кто-то еще. Да и потом, это же инопланетяне, они наверняка смогут найти их где угодно. Тем не менее, Вальтер схватил Тимура за руку и ломанулся на «соседа». Одним точным ударом Евгений был вырублен. Пленники рванули прочь, полагая, что сейчас к ним уже несется целая орда озверевших пришельцев. Но в помещениях не было больше никого. 

Через пятнадцать минут беготни они уперлись в единственную дверь в конце одного из коридоров. Тяжело вздохнув, Тимур дернул ее на себя. Открывшееся помещение было тем самым, в которое он спустился через люк в гараже Евгения. 

– Пошли скорее, там выход, – скомандовал Тимур.

***

Вальтер резко распахнул глаза. Яркие лучи восходящего солнца пробивались в комнату сквозь окно и дразнили своим светом. Сон ушел совершенно, но голова была тяжелая, больная, словно у него сейчас жар.

Вальтер выбрался из объятий Тимура и прошел к окну, намереваясь задернуть шторы. 

– Мальчик мой, ты куда? 

Вальтер обернулся к кровати, чтобы улыбнуться и пожелать доброго утра, и вздрогнул. На секунду ему показалось, будто Тимур связан, и к нему подключены датчики. 

– Ох, ну и крепкий был коньяк! Жаль, мы с тобой столько выпили. 

Вальтер лишь кивнул, а сознание услужливо подкинуло воспоминания о свидании в ресторане и жарком "продолжении вечера" в его квартире. 

– Все хорошо, солнце мешает.

– Иди сюда, еще поспим, – Вальтер послушно вернулся в постель, лег и положил голову на плечо Тимуру. Глазами сами собой закрылись, и парень погрузился в сон. 

Вот только снились снова какие-то неясные кошмары с участием соседа. На сей раз Евгений привязывал их с Тимуром к странным медицинским креслам наподобие гинекологических и требовал вступать в сексуальные отношения. Во сне Вальтер инстинктивно крепче прижимался к Тимуру, ища у него защиты.


End file.
